sinjidfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills: Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior
Skills are techniques which serve as the primary form of Attack and Support in Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior. Each skill has a basic effect, and most are fueled by Mana. Skills can be upgraded using Skill Points, obtained after Sinjid gains a level through experience. Each skill can have a maximum of 10 points invested and each point will increase the strength of a skill. Skills can be divided into two categories: Passive, and Active. Passive skills are always active and cost no mana to maintain, but do no damage. Instead, they serve as a permanent boost to Sinjid's stats. Active Skills can be used in battle, but cost Mana; the only exception is the Charge skill, which restores Mana instead. Active Skills can be damaging or restorative. Restorative skills include Charge and Heal, which can restore Mana and Life respectively. Damaging skills can draw power from a variety of sources. Some increase in damage based on the Strength of Sinjid, while some increase in damage based on Speed. Damaging Skills also rely on the damage potential of the user, either physical or magical, depending on the skill in question. Physical and Magical damage potential can be increased by equipment and weapons. At Level 1, Sinjid will have access to one skill, which varies depending on class. By gaining experience, Sinjid can learn more skills, by investing Skill Points. However, some more powerful skills have prerequisites that must be fulfilled. For example, some skills require that lower strength skills be learned first. For example, the Shadow Strike skill requires that Sinjid know both Mana Bomb and Shadow Blend. A list of skills that are used by Sinjid during battle in Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior is below. Skills are listed in terms of the minimum level that Sinjid is required to be in before he can use them, and reflect the most basic level of damage potential. No Requirements * Stab- costs 15 Mana. Starts out adding 4 damage to Sinjid's attack, and is the basic skill for the Warrior class. * Shurikens- Costs 20 Mana, and does 22 points of magical damage, which stacks with weapon magical damage. Is the basic skill for the Balanced class. * Double Strike - Costs 20 Mana, and will strike the enemy twice, with the second strike doing a percentage of damage of the first. * Speed Strike- Costs 20 Mana and deals extra damage based on the speed of the user. Notably accurate. * Energy Shot- Costs 25 mana and deals 49 points of magical damage. Will stack with Magical weapon damage. * Blast Fire- Costs 25 Mana and attacks twice. Will do a 12 of damage each shot, and stacks with magical weapon damage. * Vertical Strike- Costs 20 Mana and deals additional damage equivalent to 80 percent of the user's Strength. Is slightly inaccurate compared to other skills. * Shadow Blend- A Passive skill that will increase the Speed of the user. Is the basic Skill of the Shadow Ninja. * Energy Field- A Passive skill that will increase the magical damage of the user. * Charge- Costs no Mana and will restore 25 Mana per use. Is the basic skill of the Spell Caster. Level 5 * Inner Strength- A Passive skill that increases the damage of physical attacks in battle. * Mana Bomb- Spends all of the remaining Mana to fuel an attack. Does damage equivalent to 150% of remaining Mana. * Heal-Costs 15 Mana and will 25% of Max Life per use. Level 10 * Avenger- Costs 25 Mana and adds additional damage based on how much life has been lost. * Split- Costs 25 Mana and adds additional damage based on the amount of life the enemy has remaining. * Shadow Strike- Costs 40 Mana and deals 85 points of magical damage, stacking with weapon magical damage. Cannot be dodged. * Annihilate- Costs 60 Mana and deals three attacks, doing 22 magical damage each hit. Stacks with weapon magical damage. Level 15 * Execution- Costs 70 Mana and hits the enemy four times. Subsequent hits do a percentage of damage of the original hit. * Shadow Replicate- Costs 100 Mana and creates a Shadow copy to fight with you. Starts with 100 life, and all statistics and damage potential increase with Skill Points. Category:Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior